This invention relates to a method for controlling combustion in industrial furnaces, and more particularly to a method for creating optimum conditions of flame radiation and temperature distributions to attain high heat efficiency in a combustion process in an industrial furnace by controlling the feed rate of an atomizing medium and/or the tip end position of a burner.
There have thus far been proposed various energy-saving combustion methods, which are largely classified into reduction of heat loss, utilization of waste heat, utilization of potential heat of hot works (e.g., hot ingots), intensification of operation control, and so forth. Taking a soaking pit as an example, the methods for reducing heat loss include combustion at a low air ratio (combustion with controlled oxygen concentrations), strengthening heat insulation of furnace walls with ceramic fiber, and strengthening seals of the furnace, the methods for utilizing waste heat include elevating preheating temperature of combustion air, preheating soaking works and combined use of a waste heat boiler, and the methods for utilizing potential heat of hot ingots include shortening the track time and optimization of heating pattern. These conventional methods belong to macro-techniques and are regarded as relatively fundamental measures.